To Love a Man, To Love an Elf
by wingedthing1026
Summary: Legolas is surprised when Estel comes with his family for Legolas' coming of age ceremony. Legolas is immediately smitten. Slash, but nothing R rated, I promise! I love comments!
1. Chapter 1

Legolas stood in his room, looking out the window absently over the Greenwood. He was supposed to be preparing for a feast on his account, but he simply wasn't in the mood. He was supposed to be happy, for the celebration was for his coming of age. He was considered an adult, now, but he did not feel like one. He felt like a child, preferring to sit high in the trees to high on a throne. Legolas loved his father dearly, but he was not his father. Thranduil was regal and had a presence wherever he went. He was tall and strong, with a crown of green leaves upon his head for the summer. Legolas was small, girlish, with a thin frame, and slender shoulders. He was quiet, and could disappear easily out of the public eye, if he so wished to. Thranduil said his quiet demeanor was inherited from his mother, but even she was out in the clearing, preparing for the feast, while Legolas stood in his room in his deep green leggings, his shirt hanging limply from his hand.

Thranduil knocked on his son's doorframe a moment later, snapping the young elf out of his daydream.

"May I come in?" he asked through the drawn curtain that acted as a door into the prince's bedroom.

"Yes." He answered simply, not bothering to move. He simply stood still, looking down at the shirt in his hand, contemplating whether he should put it on, though he did not have much choice.

"What have you been doing up here? You aren't even dressed yet." Thranduil scolded gently, knowing how uneager his son was to join the celebration. "Guests have started to arrive. Everyone wishes to see you." The elf king said, sitting down on the chair at Legolas' desk, his long, flowing robe covering the chair completely. Though most elves wore dress robes to special occasions, none were as wonderfully extravagant as those of the royal family. Thranduil wore a pale blue satin robe, draped in shimmering grey shears that changed from silver to blue to shining white in the changing light. The inside of the robe was lined with rich green silk. Silver was Thranduil's signature: he always wore a silver robe, all of them a bit different, but all of them shimmering and grey. Legolas' mother usually wore deep burgundy or royal purple. Legolas' color was pale blue and a mossy green, colors he would be wearing to the feast.

Thranduil lifted the lightweight robe off Legolas' bed and handed it to him as the young elf straightened his shirt.

"Elladan and Elrohir are coming. I know you enjoy their company." Thranduil said in an attempt to enthuse Legolas. The young Elf smiled at his father briefly.

"Have you tried your robe on?" the king asked as Legolas slipped his skinny arms into the robe, fastening the clasps and tying the waist in a traditional knot at his side.

"Yes." He replied, again, simply and devoid of much emotion. Thranduil stood and straightened Legolas' sleeves, the deep green silk that made up the outside of the robe ended in a boarder of pale blue embroidered with delicate green leaves and vines, matching the motif on his circlet, which his father placed on his head. Thranduil smiled, stepping back and admiring his son.

"It suits you well. It's very light."

"I look like a girl." Legolas said quietly, noting how the pale blue shimmered through the green outer layer. Though the mossy green was solid, it was very thin silk, and the grey-blue could be seen clearly through it when the light hit just right. It was not that Legolas did not like his robe. He appreciated all of the effort that had gone into making it for him, but it was very lightweight and flow-y, a characteristic of a woman's formalwear. Legolas was just so thin and willowy that he would have been buried by anything more masculine and thick, like his father's robe.

"You do not look like a girl. You look like a handsome young man, and I think you'll be getting very much attention tonight. You're of age. That means you can engage in courtship." Thranduil said with a grin that he expected Legolas to return, but he did not. "You like to dance, iôn nín! Ask a young lady for a go around the dancing ring. Have fun."

"I am nervous, Ada." Legolas admitted with a meek smile, leaning into his father, who hugged him close.

"Everything will go wonderfully, I promise." Thranduil smiled, straightening Legolas' silver circlet. "Come, everyone is waiting to see you!" he added, holding the curtain aside for Legolas, following him out of the room.

—o0o—

Thranduil lead Legolas out onto the balcony that overlooked the clearing where his feast was taking place. Seeing the sea of guests just a staircase away was unnerving, and he stepped back, hiding behind his father. It did not take long for the crowd to notice him, though, and the crowd fell silent. Thranduil smiled before stepping aside and starting down the stairs, leaving Legolas alone, high above the crowd, placed on a pedestal like a piece of artwork. Everyone applauded as he descended the stairs, though he was looking at his feet the entire time, frightened of tripping over his long robes. He dared not lift them, though, for he had neglected to put on shoes in his rush. He hoped no one would notice.

The crowd was thick around him as he made his way to the table his mother and father were seated at, speaking to guests and subjects, most there to wish the young prince well, some there to bribe Thranduil into giving Legolas away for marriage. Legolas wasn't worried over that, though. His mother and father had promised he would choose his consort, and that they would willingly allow him to marry whom he chose, when he chose.

"Here you are, Dearest!" his mother cooed as he approached. She stood and embraced him. He smiled at her before sitting between her and his father.

"Legolas, do not sit with us all night. Go have fun." Thranduil prompted with a smile. "Please go and dance. Find a pretty girl! Any of them will have you." He whispered, looking out over the dancing ring. Legolas followed his gaze, but was still uninterested. He stood with a sigh, stepping down from the platform to appease his father's wishes. Linwe leaned over to her husband.

"He seems so out of place in a crowd." She said to him quietly.

"He is simply a person apart. He looks out of place because he holds himself differently. He holds himself as you do." He smiled. "Ethereal. Separate." He added, watching as Legolas' green robe disappeared into the crowd.

—o0o—

Legolas had been walking about for some time, speaking with friends and acquaintances, as well as subjects wishing him well. He looked out over the crowd, hoping to see Elladan or Elrohir, or anyone he was familiar with. Thranduil was very protective of Legolas. He and Linwe had lost their first son as a young child, before Legolas' time, and Thranduil vowed he would never lose a child again. He kept a close watch on Legolas, and did not allow him to leave the Greenwood. In fact, Legolas hardly left the palace grounds. Because of this, Legolas did not know many people personally. Elladan and Elrohir, though older than he, were his only very close friends. Their sister Arwen was also a friend, as well as Elrond's foster son, Estel, but he was very young last Legolas saw him.

The young Elf's eyes swept the crowd again as he swirled the wine in his glass absently. He smiled when he saw the twins, standing in the dancing ring, obviously trying to woo two young women. Legolas pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against and made his way to them.

"Ah, the man of the hour!" Elladan said with a grin, embracing Legolas as he approached. "Korra, this is Legolas." He said, turning back to the girl he had been speaking with.

"Yes I know." She said, giving Elladan a snide sort of look. "He is my prince, I know who he is." She smiled at Legolas, blushing. "Happy Birthday, your Highness." She said. Legolas smiled in return.

"Hello, little Princeling. You've grown since last I saw you." Elrohir said with a smile.

"I highly doubt that." Legolas said with a meek smile, looking to his feet. "Even your lady is taller than I." He added in a whisper, noting the girl standing just behind Elrohir. He laughed.

"You will grow taller!" he said, straightening Legolas' circlet.

"It is good to see you, your Highness." The girl said with a smile and a bow of her head.

"You as well. Thank you for coming." He replied. She also turned a strange shade of pink before scurrying off after the other girl, who was giggling nearby.

"You are such a tease, Legolas!" Elladan broke in. "You only have to stand for girls love you!"

"Leave him alone, Elladan." Elrohir said. "You couldn't have wooed her anyhow. Korra did not like you."

"Her sister did not fancy you so much either." Elladan snapped back. Elrohir shook his head in exasperation. "I just don't understand why you don't have a nettë of your own yet! You only have to ask! Any girl would have you!"

"I have no interest." Legolas said, looking over his shoulder at the two girls who were still watching him.

"Ah I see! I'd bet you could convince a young buck if you tried t—" Elrohir gave his brother a whack on the head, and Legolas' face grew hot. He looked away.

"Leave him be! That is not what he said at all!" Elrohir said. Elladan rubbed at his head.

"There isn't anything wrong with it! Just look at Es—" Elrohir pressed his hand to Elladan's mouth, silencing him.

"Do you think before you speak? Do you think at all? That is not yours to tell!" Elladan licked his brother's hand, initiating a prompt removal.

"Alright! I am sorry! Where has Estel gotten to, anyhow?"

"Oh well done you've just told everything, now."

"I haven't told anything!"

"Both of you hush!" Legolas said, chuckling. "I care not whether Estel takes a benn or a bess. It does not matter. I just wanted to see you and say hello, not discuss my non-existent love life!"

"Forgive me." Elrohir said, pushing his dark hair behind his ear.

"Yes, forgive him." Elladan added. Legolas laughed.

"Did Estel come with you? He is very young, is he not?" Legolas asked, running his finger around the brim of his crystal glass, enjoying the hum it produced.

"You forget that he is not Elfkind. Though he is only eighteen summers, he is grown in the eyes of his people." Elrohir explained. Legolas nodded. "Here he comes now." Elrohir said as the young Man made his way through the crowd.

Though Legolas hadn't seen Estel since the boy was two years old, he immediately recognized him. The young man was but a taller version of his toddler self. He had the same wavy, dark hair and stormy grey eyes. He was tall, taller than Legolas, and strong, with broad shoulders and an awkward smile he flaunted when he saw his foster brothers.

"There you are." He said with a grin, approaching the trio. "I've been looking for you. You left me all alone!"

"I am sorry, Estel. Elladan was suddenly stricken with lust for a random Greenwood Miss, and I had the privilege of being dragged along."

"I was doing you a favor, she was with her pretty friend!" Elladan defended. Legolas laughed again.

"You remember Legolas, don't you, Estel?" Elrohir asked. Legolas offered a smile, which Estel returned.

"You played with me when I was small." He said. Legolas nodded.

"I did not expect to see you so grown." The elf admitted.

"And I did not expect to see you so constant! You haven't changed at all." He said, looking Legolas over slowly, carefully, noting every detail. Legolas smiled, surprised at his lack of self-consciousness. Normally, he would have been offended if someone looked him over so thoroughly, but there was something about Estel that made Legolas feel comfortable, contented, and he found himself staring as well. Most Elves were lithe and thin, but Estel was different. He was strong and hardened, with a chiseled face and jaw. His hands were calloused, obviously from swordplay, and Legolas was intrigued. His own hands were soft and smooth and pale, so different from the Man's. His intrigue soon turned to embarrassment, though. Never in his life had he felt so small and girlish. He wished he wasn't in his dress robes, though Elladan and Elrohir were dressed in much the same. The fact that Legolas wasn't wearing shoes also made him self conscious. Shoes may have given him more height. He shook his head to stop himself from thinking of his imperfections. Perhaps Estel was finding his quirks as endearing as Legolas was finding his.

"Elladan and I are going to say hello to your Atar, Legolas." Elrohir said after a long moment of silence.

"I'll say hello later—" Elladan began.

"No, now." Elrohir said, taking his brother's hand. Elladan understood and grinned at his brother. Legolas hardly noticed they had gone, lost in the man's gaze.

"You look…well." Legolas said quietly, looking down into his glass of red wine, fearful to catch Estel's gaze again.

"As do you, my Prince." He replied nervously, using his sleeve to wipe his forehead.

"Legolas, please. None of that 'my prince' nonsense." He said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood, for he felt terribly heavy with emotion, and was detecting a similar feeling from the man who stood before him.

"Alright." He replied with a smile. "I-I have never been to the Greenwood before. It is beautiful here." He continued in an effort to make conversation. Legolas looked around. His kingdom was beautiful, especially now, during the feast. All of the boughs of all of the trees were strung with paper lanterns, all of them aglow with a flickering candle. Shining silver ornaments hung down from the branches as well, catching the light and reflecting it in small shimmering lights all around. The stars and the moon were visible through the breaks in the canopy of trees.

"Thank you." Legolas said, admiring his home. "I do love it here…"

"Perhaps I could…have a tour?" Estel asked with a meek smile. Legolas blushed, but nodded.

"I think that would be acceptable." He said. Estel offered the young Elf his hand, and Legolas took it cautiously, though he had been longing to hold that hand since he had first laid eyes on Estel. Legolas lead the man through the crowd quickly, avoiding conversation at all costs, suddenly longing for a quiet place. He hurried to the door, where two guards were standing.

"The door, please?" Legolas said to them with a smile. They immediately opened the heavy, oak doors. He pulled Estel inside eagerly.

"Alright. Someplace quiet." Legolas said with a smile, leaning against the wall for a moment, holding Estel's hands loosely in his own, looking into his grey eyes in the dim light of the hall.

"What would you like to see first?" Legolas asked quietly.

"Any place. As long as you will accompany me."

"Of course." Legolas replied, leading him down the long hall and through the archway into the formal foyer. Two massive, winding staircases spiraled up on either side of the room, leading up to the higher stories. In the center of the high ceiling hung a giant chandelier all of colossal antlers, lit with hundreds of candles. The floor was of stone tiles carved with intricate trees, a pattern of green glass separating all of the slates. Stained glass windows, also mostly of green, sparkled in the dim light.

They lingered here only a moment before Legolas lead Estel to the giant double doors between the two staircases. He smiled mischievously.

"Most people have to wait for hours to enter this room." He explained, leaning against the doors. "It is the heart of the palace."

"Am I permitted to enter?" Estel asked with a smirk.

"I think I may be able to get you inside." Legolas joked, reaching behind his back and turning the handle, opening the door soundlessly with a smile. Estel was in awe.

The throne room was spectacular in construction. It appeared to be created out of the forest itself, with winding limbs and roots for stairs and railings, the ceiling aglow with glass globes, all containing a candle. In the center of the large room was a throne of antlers and winding vines. Beside it was another, smaller throne, where Legolas' mother sat during meetings and gatherings.

"The throne room." Estel said, looking all around, lacing his fingers between Legolas', and making him shiver, though he could not explain why.

After a few moments wandering around the room together, Estel smiled at Legolas.

"What would you like to see next?" Legolas asked. Estel thought for a moment.

"I would like a closer look at the king's throne." He said with a cheeky grin. Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"A very bold request." He said with a smile.

"I will understand if it is not a possible request to fulfill." He said, taking the Elf's hands in his own.

"You forget that it is, by extension, my throne as well, Estel." He said, leading him up the short stair to the massive throne.

The young man smiled, admiring the throne: it's intricate, carved vines and leaves, the tangled, yet somehow organized collection of antlers that made up the bulk of the chair.

"Sit down, if you'd like." Legolas said. Estel shook his head.

"I would much rather see you sit. It is your place. You are royal indeed." Legolas smiled meekly at the flattery, but sat down on the edge of the throne nonetheless, feeling out of place. He placed his hands carefully in his lap and sat, looking up into Estel's eyes.

"And now what do you wish to see?" Legolas asked. Estel appeared to think again, running his hand through his dark hair.

"There is _one_ thing I have always wished to see." He said. Legolas listened intently. "I have heard rumors of a jewel that is said to reside in this palace." Legolas cocked his head.

"A jewel? Do you take us for Dwarves, Estel?" Legolas smiled.

"It is not any jewel a Dwarf has found." He continued, leaning closer to Legolas.

"And what does this jewel look like?" the elf asked.

"It is very fair indeed. White with sparkling gold. It is not especially great in size, but its worth is beyond the riches of Erebor and all the lands of this Middle Earth combined." He inched closer to Legolas until their foreheads touched, their noses brushing gently.

"And where does this jewel reside?" Legolas whispered.

"It is before me." Estel replied in hardly a breath, leaning over Legolas, supporting himself on the arms of the throne. He kissed the elf, lightly, cautiously at first. When Legolas did not recoil, Estel intensified, causing the young Elf to melt into the throne, pulling his legs up as Estel leaned over him. Legolas placed a hand on Estel's corded shoulder, the other tangling in the young man's silken hair. Legolas allowed himself to be overpowered, and pressed his back up against the throne as Estel finally pulled away, breathless. Legolas sat quietly, contentedly, his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

"I have never done that before." He admitted with a shy smile.

"You haven't?" Estel asked, sitting next to Legolas, pulling the Elf into his lap, allowing him to lean against him.

"And you have?" he asked, almost surprised. How could such a young man have done something so powerful before? Elves were very fragile when it came to matters of the heart, and Legolas could not imagine trying anything, even something as simple as a kiss, without being completely smitten with the other…Which Legolas realized he was.

"Once or twice." Estel admitted with a shrug.

"Twice? But how can one fall in love twice in only eighteen years? And what happened to the others who came before me?" he asked, his eyes shining in wonder and mild worry. He had never encountered a Man before, and was curious about Estel's feelings on the matter.

"One does not have to be in love to enjoy another's company." He explained mildly. Legolas did not think so little of his response, and pushed up and off of the man, standing in front of him, rigid.

"Not in love?" the elf repeated, feeling tears stinging behind his bright blue eyes.

"No. No Legolas that isn't what I meant—" he said, standing and offering the elf his hand. Legolas only looked at him, his eyes wide, and his mouth slightly agape in an awful rush of emotion. He backed away when Estel approached him.

"Not in Love." Legolas said again, a statement, no longer a question. He felt his lip quiver and turned around before Estel could see his tears. He ran from the throne room, glad he hadn't worn shoes, slamming the heavy door behind him.

Estel watched the beautiful creature go, powerless to stop him, his golden hair disappearing around the door.

"I'm sorry." He said to Legolas, though he knew he could not hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Thranduil raised one of his regal eyebrows as Elrond's boy—Estel—ran from the palace doors. The Elf King wondered if perhaps he had too much to drink, for he could not think of a way the boy could have entered the palace with the guards stationed there, unless he had gone with himself or Linwe…Or Legolas. Thranduil's eyes swept the crowd. Where _was_ Legolas? Thranduil had not seen his son since he had gone off to dance. He found Elladan and Elrohir in the crowd and approached them, continuing to look for Estel as he did so.

"Elrohir," Thranduil asked the more subdued of the twins, knowing he would answer coherently and without any jokes. The twins both turned towards the King.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Elrohir replied.

"Have you seen my son recently? I thought I saw him with you earlier." Elladan looked to his brother nervously, but Elrohir kept cool.

"Elladan and I spoke with him briefly about an hour ago. We left him speaking with Estel." He explained. Elladan smirked and raised his eyebrows promiscuously. Thranduil looked mildly concerned. Elladan was wearing down Elrohir's calm composure.

"are they still together, do you know?" Thranduil asked, glancing between the two identical faces. It was difficult to tell them apart, aside from their personalities.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I don—"

Estel ran directly into Elrohir's back, clearly distressed.

"What is wrong, little brother?" Elrohir asked, wrapping his arms around Estel, holding him closely.

"Where is Legolas?" Thranduil asked, not meaning to be insensitive, but deeply concerned for his son.

"I-I don't know." Estel admitted, looking up at the Elf King, "he ran."

A look of terror passed through Thranduil's blue-grey eyes. He pushed his way past the twins and Estel, and removed the cumbersome outer layer of his robe, letting it flutter to the ground behind him as he broke into a run, partygoers watching as their king passed in only his tunic and leggings.

—o0o—

Thranduil burst through the palace doors, feral panic evident in his face.

"Search the woods. You know where he frequents." He commanded the royal guards who had been stationed at the doors. They hurried off as Thranduil ran up one of the staircases, taking two stairs at a time.

"Legolas!" he called out over the balcony, his voice reverberating around the cavernous interior of the royal palace. When there was no answer, he darted down the hallway towards the Royal Family's wing.

"Legolas!" he called desperately.

"Thranduil." Linwe's soft, song-like voice rang through the hall. She met him just outside their bedroom. He embraced her briefly.

"do not worry, my love. Legolas may be a bit reckless, but he is smart enough not to get himself into trouble." Thranduil sighed heavily.

"Linwe, head down to the feast. I do not want to start a panic…Make up some excuse for me. You always do." He said with a small smile. Linwe nodded and walked back down the hall.

"I am not worried for him, Meleth. He will turn up when he wishes to do so." She smiled. "the world is at peace, and you should be as well." Thranduil looked down as she rounded the corner, out of his sight. The moment she was gone, he resumed his frantic searching, despite her words of comfort. Linwe was a free spirit who believed in drifting with one's will. She wanted Legolas to have the freedom she had experienced as a girl in a common family. She did not wish for Legolas to be cooped up in the palace, as Thranduil did. It was the only area in which they disagreed.

"Legolas." Thranduil continued to call, quieter now, so as not to draw Linwe's attention. The only reply he received was a nearly inaudible sob from Legolas' room. Thranduil knocked on the doorframe with the back of his hand.

"Go away." Legolas insisted.

"Legolas, I only wish to offer comfort." Thranduil said, standing outside of the curtain that obscured Legolas' room.

"Leave me. I do not wish for comfort." He said, his voice muffled by something Thranduil guessed was his pillow.

"But I am going to anyway." The King said, pushing aside the curtain and looking upon his son.

Legolas was curled up in the corner of his bed, facing the wall. The curtains were drawn, allowing none of the bright moonlight to permeate the room. The only light was coming from a candle on his night table. His mossy green robe laid in a shimmering puddle in the middle of the floor.

Thranduil took the candle from it's silver stand and used it to light the other lamps around the room.

"Ada no…" Legolas mumbled, though he did not know what he was disagreeing to. With the room well lit, Thranduil, sat on the edge of Legolas' bed. He placed his hand Legolas' side, running it up and down in an attempt to soothe his distraught son. Legolas kept his head down, but crawled across the bed and into his father's lap. Though he was a young man, and did not fit there well, Thranduil held him.

"Would you like to tell me what has happened? Estel is very upset as well."

"He has no right to be upset." Legolas spat, his head against his father's chest. Thranduil pushed the curtain of golden hair behind Legolas' ear.

"Everyone is entitled to their own emotion, whether you feel they deserve it or not." Thranduil explained. Legolas, though usually humble, was young and inexperienced. Thranduil wanted him to grow into an understanding and wise leader. Legolas needed to learn to be patient and accepting. He became harsh and irrational when he was angry or upset.

"Estel is not." Legolas said, sniffling.

"Legolas, what has made you so upset? Please tell me so I may help you. I hate to see you in such despair."

"Ada I—I should not have—I did something wrong…It is my fault. I did not act nobly—"

"Iôn nín, there is little in this world that could make you truly ignoble. Won't you say what has upset you so?"

"I-I kissed him, Ada—" he began after a long moment, but changed his mind. "No! No he kissed me! I did not do anything, I—I…"

"Hush." Thranduil said, taking his son's head in his large hand and holding it to his shoulder, hugging Legolas close to him. "It is alright."

"It is not alright, Ada!" Legolas cried, sniffling. "He has stolen it from me. He stole my first kiss, and he does not love me, Ada. He—He said he did it for amusement. I feel used and—and—"

"You must understand, Legolas. Men are fickle creatures. Their lives are fleeting things that do not last, and they are indecisive. Men feel the need to try things, and then move on because their lives are so short and they do not wish to miss anything. He does not understand our feelings on matters of the heart, because he does not posses those feelings himself."

"He lives with Elves. He should have known what this would do to me. I've made myself feel ill, Ada." The color drained from Thranduil's face. He did not want to lose Legolas as he had Morfindir.

When Thranduil and Linwe had been married less than fifty years, Linwe bore a son. He was a beautiful child, with bright eyes and hair of deep ebony, which he was named for. When he was very young, perhaps seven or eight in the eyes of a man, he fell from where he was playing in a tree with the other elflings. He hit his head on a rock upon reaching the ground, and died shortly thereafter, just moments after Thranduil had reached him. Thranduil had fallen into deep despair. He would not be able to live through the death of another child. Though he knew in his mind that something so small as a kiss would not cause Legolas to fade, his heart was frightened and over-sensitized to matters concerning his son's wellbeing. It took him a moment to regain his composition.

"You are alright, my Little Tree." He soothed, running his hand down Legolas' silken hair, reaching for his diadem on the side table and placing it carefully onto his son's head. Legolas looked up at his father and smiled meekly at his childhood nickname.

"I am embarrassed to return to the celebration, Ada…" he admitted after a moment. Thranduil expected as much.

"That is alright. You do not have to return if you do not feel able. However, know that Estel meant no wrong. He too is quite upset. I do believe he cares for you, iôn nín, more than you think." The King said, releasing Legolas and rising with a warm smile.

"I have to inform the guards that you have been found. I was frightened." He said with a chuckle.

"Do not worry for me, Ada…I will not leave you."

"I know you will not." He replied, turning to leave.

"Wait, Ada," Legolas said suddenly, standing as well, retrieving his dress robe from where it lay on the floor. Thranduil turned. "Will Estel be staying?"

"That was the original arrangement, but if you wish differently, other arrangements can be made." He explained.

"No! No I want him to stay…" he said with a smile to himself. "I…I do believe I am smitten."

"I believe the same." Thranduil said with a smile. "Return when you are ready. We will all be glad to see you." He said as he left the room. Legolas stood and looked to the robe he held in his hand. He brushed his golden hair behind his ear and slipped it over his shoulders, his slender arms sliding soundlessly through the silken sleeves. He looked himself over in the mirror above his dresser, combing out a small tangle in his hair with his hand, then smiled and headed back down to the celebration. It was all for him, after all.

—o0o—

Legolas found Estel sitting quietly, very close to Elrond at a table with his mother and father. Arwen sat adjacent from Linwe, and Elladan and Elrohir sat silently, also near Elrond, on the opposite side from Estel. They were the first to notice Legolas presence, but neither of them said anything. Thranduil looked to his son next, and smiled. Legolas returned the grin, and sat down on the edge of the bench Estel shared with Elrond. Estel seemed startled and whipped his head around to Look to Legolas. His cheeks blushed immediately and he looked down at his lap. Elrond noted the occurrence, but made no action.

"Hello, Estel." Legolas said with a smile, sliding closer to the young man. Upon further inspection, Legolas realized that Estel's cheeks were puffy and red. He had been crying as well. Estel looked up and smiled quickly, artificially, before looking down again. Legolas slipped across the bench, again, closer to Estel. He placed his light, white hand over Estel's large calloused one, weaving his fingers in between Estel's. The young man looked up.

"Legolas wha—" he began quietly, but Legolas shushed him with a quick kiss to the lower lip.

"I am sorry." He whispered, hoping nobody outside of their table had seen his display of affection. Elladan and Elrohir watched, leaning back on their chairs to see around their father's back. Elladan chuckled, and Elrohir offered a smile only Legolas could see over Estel's shoulder.

"I do care for you, Legolas," Estel said, taking Legolas' hand properly in his own. "I only wanted to show you."

"Yes. I know. I was frightened that you did not—that you did not care about me...It is very easy for an Elf to fall in love, even if their feelings are unrequited."

"You do not have to worry about unrequited feelings, melmë." Estel said with a smile. Elrond looked to Thranduil and grinned, rolling his eyes jokingly. Thranduil chuckled lightly. Linwe only smiled, particularly when Legolas shrugged, subtly acknowledging his confusion at the unfamiliar word.

"It is Meleth, here, Estel." Linwe said in her songlike voice. Estel looked up and blushed, his eyes wide. Legolas laughed, placing his hands over his face and his forehead onto the table, chuckling at Estel's sappy, yet endearing, words.

"Estel, you forget the hearing of Elves." Elrohir said with a light laugh.

"Oh, Legolas! My sweet melindo!" Elladan teased, pressing his hands to his chest dramatically. Estel threw his spoon at his brother. Arwen giggled from her seat on the other side of Elrohir. Legolas looked to his mother for a translation, for he was not well versed in the language of Imladris, but she shook her head, laughing.

"Nana!" Legolas wined, laughing.

"Later!" she said through a giggle. Legolas smiled and leaned against Estel's shoulder, running his hand up and down his arm lovingly. Estel looked to Legolas and smiled.

Hi everyone!

I don't usually write stuff like this, so it's not too good just yet, but hopefully I'll get a little better. Please tell me where I can improve! Thanks for reading and commenting :)

Meleth: Love (Sindar)

melmë: Love (Quenya)

melindo: lover (Quenya)


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Legolas spent much of the night speaking with friends and well wishers, many of them giving him gifts, many of them young girls. He always found himself guilty when girls approached him. They always blushed and babbled, and he was frightened that he was unintentionally leading them on. He tried to remain aloof whenever he spoke with him, but it appeared that Elladan was right; all he had to do was be present and girls would fawn over him.

Normally, it would have made him nervous, but Estel stuck close to his side the entire night, their hands brushing as they walked, sharing secret smiles from over shoulders as Legolas socialized. For the first time in his life, Legolas was infatuated, and he loved it. Whenever his eyes met Estel's, he felt as if he had plunged into a sea of feathers, and was somehow falling and floating all at once. Though they had only really met just a few hours before, Legolas couldn't imagine being without him.

Estel was experiencing a similar sensation. It seemed to him that Legolas had him under a spell; a spell that he willingly allowed himself to fall under. He was hypersensitive to every move Legolas made, whether it be his light steps, his feet still bare, or the way he would glance up at the shimmering stars through the leaves. Even the way he smelled was intoxicating to the young man; new grass shoots and clovers.

Estel only thought he was infatuated with one other: a girl he had met in Imladris. She was very tall and fair, with dark hair and eyes, but after a short time, the mediocre feeling of captivation faded and he lost interest. Shortly after that, Elladan and Elrohir caught him in a lip lock behind a statue of Ilúvatar with the young guard who normally stood watch outside the gates. Estel was lucky Elrond was accepting of him and did not scold him past a mild reprimanding. Looking back now, though, Estel realized that anything he had felt for either of them was little more than a single shimmering star in the sky that was his love for Legolas.

The moon was low over the Western horizon when the last of the guests trickled out of the palace garden, and Legolas was relieved to see them go. He was a quiet soul, and was overwhelmed by the crowd. The prince sat quietly on a bench, watching as the last of the partygoers slipped through the gate. His gaze then turned to the stars. Estel watched him from a bit of a distance, admiring the way the Elf's long neck craned as he looked up at the stars.

Had Estel not been so smitten, he would have been jealous of Legolas' utter perfection. He was so fair and light in every sense of the word, with shining eyes and skin the color of moonlight on still water. His features were delicate and precise; his nose long and thin, his eyes wide and luminous. Estel was not surprised. Thranduil and Linwe were both exceptionally striking; Linwe with her thin, lithe frame and large, grey eyes, Thranduil and his ethereal presence and white-gold hair that trailed behind him as he glided by. Legolas seemed to inherit the best from both of his parents, and none of there outward flaws. He did not have the same slight crook in his nose like his father, or his mother's sad eyebrows. He was perfect, outwardly, and Estel smiled. He had won the young Elf's heart, something no being had been able to accomplish prior. He sat down next to Legolas' still form, sitting with his thin white hands folded in his lap. He seemed oblivious to Estel, and continued gazing through the boughs and to the stars. Estel carefully threaded his arm behind Legolas' back, and rested his hand on the Elf's slender waist. Legolas' eyes left the stars and looked to the Man, ever so slightly startled. He smiled sweetly and rested his head in the crook of Estel's neck.

"Are you alright?" the man asked quietly as the rest of the royal families spoke about sleeping arrangements somewhere in the background. Legolas glanced up into the man's stormy grey eyes and smiled again.

"Yes. I am very happy, Estel, now that you are here with me." Estel pressed a kiss to Legolas' golden head, and took the Elf's hand in his own, drawing soft hearts on his knuckles with his thumb. Legolas laughed lightly, much to Estel's pleasure. Never in his life had he wanted so badly to please and protect. Though he had heard of Legolas' legendary fighting skills and impeccable aim with a bow, the young prince still struck a chord in Estel's heart. Though the Man knew the Elf was not helpless, he almost wished that he were, so that he might look to Estel for comfort and protection. Estel suspected Legolas was a more formidable that he, however light and waifish he appeared.

"I am very pleased as well." The Man said with a smile after a silent moment.

"And why is that?" Legolas asked, running his hand up and down the man's back soothingly.

"I have won the heart of the most elusive prince in all of Middle Earth! I'm sure there are many who wish they were in my place." He said with a smile. Legolas grinned.

"I would not say I am elusive, Estel. Perhaps…withdrawn…" he said, a note of despondency in his birdlike voice.

"It is alright to be quiet and removed…I think you are charming."

"I often wonder why, though…What is it about me that strikes you so?" he asked. Estel thought for a moment, frightened to say the wrong thing. Legolas had proven very sensitive, and he did not want to offend.

"Well…" he began, "To tell the truth, it was your beauty that first attracted me, as shallow and thoughtless as that sounds…Then it was your kindness…and how shy you seem. I find you endearing." Legolas blushed and cast his eyes down, smiling to himself.

"Most people do not take the time to know me before deciding they love me. I do not understand it." He said quietly, leaning into Estel heavily, his eyes hanging half-open. Though Elves needed little sleep, the party had drained Legolas, and he was in need of rest.

"I believe I understand." Estel said, holding Legolas close, running his hand up and down the prince's arm. "You are truly ethereal. Just seeing you is enough to make anyone weak in the knees. You must not blame them. You are like a spell, and once someone is under it, they cannot help but love you." He explained. Legolas smiled and looked up at Estel and the Man kissed him carefully, delicately on the upper lip.

—o0o—

Thranduil sat on the stone bench beside the doors of the palace with Elrond, finishing off the last opened bottle of Dorwinion wine. It always amazed Elrond how much the King of the Greenwood could drink. Thranduil had spent the majority of the night with a glass in his hand, and had downed at least two bottles of strong Elfish wine just by himself, and yet he was still poised and quite awake, not to mention speaking intelligibly. Elrond had only a glass and a half, not including the overfull glass Thranduil had just poured him in an effort to finish off the opened bottle, and he was sure he would have a headache in the morning.

Thranduil watched as Estel seated himself beside his son, pulling him into a loving embrace. He could not help but smile. Legolas had been somewhat withdrawn as of late, leaving the palace only to practice his archery or spar with one of the guards. Occasionally he would wander out into the Greenwood, away from the palace entirely, and spend days in solitude, out exploring. Of course, Thranduil sent out a guard with him, to be sure he was safe, but allowed Legolas to believe he was alone. Now his son had found a companion he truly cared for, and he was glad.

"The young prince has never allowed anyone to hold him in such a way." Elrond said with a small smile, following Thranduil's steady gaze. Legolas rested his head on Estel's shoulder.

"No." Thranduil replied, shaking himself from his thoughts. He crossed his long legs, placing his ankle on his knee, and leaned back on the bench, sipping from his glass absently.

"Are you displeased?" Elrond asked, noting Thranduil's demeanor. He seemed as though something were paining him, and Elrond wondered what it was.

"No…Only fearful of the future. The lives of Men are fleeting and fast. Even if the boy is of the Dúnedain, he will not exceed two hundred years. Legolas is already triple that in years…I cannot lose him." He said, taking a bit more than a sip from his glass.

"He will not be lost. He is young, Thranduil. He may change his mind, yet. You did." Elrond replied with a smirk. Thranduil turned to him, his face an awkward shade of beet.

"Let us not speak of Hannor, please. For Ilúvatar's sake, Elrond, that was nearly an age ago!"

"Ah, but it did happen." Elrond replied with a chuckle.

"I was hardly older than Legolas! It was only one—"

"Do not try to defend it, Thranduil!" Elrond mocked. "Do you remember what your father said?"

"I believe he threw something along the lines of cutlery at me…"

"He also completely destroyed your mother's dining table." They laughed.

"You are right, Elrond…I haven't anything to worry over." He said at length, finishing the wine in his glass and pouring another, finishing off the bottle. "He will be alright…And even if he does decide to stay with Estel, at least I know he will be happy and well cared for."

"I can assure you, Estel will dote upon him. He's only ever been with one other, and though she did not really love him, he showered her in love. It was almost pathetic. I believe I pitied him then." Elrond laughed. "Estel has only gotten himself into trouble when it comes to matters of the heart…I am glad Legolas will have him. At least I know he returns the affections and will not do anything rash."

"Legolas is terribly cautious. He would not allow Estel to overstep boundaries. He may look fair and girlish, but he is formidable. I do not doubt that he could take Estel down in a moment." He said with a smile. "Are you sure you wouldn't like any more?" Thranduil asked, offering Elrond his glass. Elrond shook his head.

"I have already outdone myself. I do not understand how you can down so much drink without making yourself ill. You hardly seem effected."

"Talent." Thranduil replied with a smirk, returning his attention to Legolas and Estel, who gazed up at the stars together, Legolas occasionally pointing out constellations. The king stood.

"Legolas, I do believe it is time to retire." Thranduil called over the short distance. Legolas whipped around, his golden hair water-falling over his slender shoulder.

"Yes, Ada." He said as Estel stood, offering the young Elf a hand, which he took with a smile, standing himself. "Good night, Estel. I will see you in the morning." Legolas said, holding the Man's hands loosely in his own before embracing him warmly, his head rested on Estel's strong shoulder. Estel nudged at Legolas' sensitive ear with his nose, creating a warm tingle in the young Elf. The ear was a very delicate and vulnerable piece of Elfish anatomy.

"Estel!" Elrond scolded, knowing Legolas was probably unable to move or speak due to the overwhelming sensation radiating from his sensitive ear, particularly if the young Elf had never experienced such a sensation before.

"Sorry." He said with a blush, pulling away quickly. Legolas laughed and headed inside with a final smile in Estel's direction.

"I see you have some experience in the art of pleasing an Elf." Thranduil joked. Estel looked mortified, his face red and as hot as a morning sun.

"Estel that was unacceptable." Elrond reprimanded.

"Oh leave him be, he was only having a bit of fun." Thranduil said in Estel's defense, winking in the boy's direction.

"I hear it feels rather nice…" Estel said quietly.

"More like paralyzing and crippling, but—" Elrond retorted.

"Come, I will show you to your room, Estel." Thranduil said, holding the door for the boy. Elrond stood out on the stone patio, grinning in mild exasperation at Thranduil, who only smiled. Once they had gone inside, Elrond looked begrudgingly at his full glass.

"Don't you dare pour that into the garden, Elrond!" Thranduil called from inside.

—o0o—

Thranduil lead Estel through the palace, down many hallways and corridors, all of them flaunting twisting, tree-like beams and pillars. Estel walked in silence, frightened to say anything to the Elf Lord. He knew Thranduil was very protective of Legolas, and was worried he would not be so aloof and accepting when they were without company.

"Are you alright, Estel?" Thranduil asked, looking over his shoulder at the boy. "You're very quiet all of a sudden."

"No…I mean, yes! I'm alright, I just…I do wish to offend you, is all…" Thranduil smiled.

"Estel, if I did not want you with Legolas, you would have a back full of arrows." The King joked. Estel laughed tensely.

"Do not be so nervous with me, Estel. I have a reputation of being formidable, but I am really quite subdued. It is difficult to truly offend me." Estel shrugged.

"I must warn you though, Estel. Most of the young ladies in the kingdom will want your head on a stake for stealing their Legolas from them." He smiled.

"I shall have to be careful, then…Girls are vicious." Thranduil laughed.

"Ah, but so is Legolas. He is actually very much like a girl, but do not tell him I said so." Thranduil said.

"I think he's sweet." He said. "I only wish I did not hurt him so before he realized it…"

"Believe me, Estel, he has already forgotten." Thranduil said, pushing open the door to the guest wing, where Elladan and Elrohir were asleep in their respective rooms. Thranduil showed Estel to his quarters.

"Shall I send for hot water?" Thranduil asked. Estel shook his head.

"It is late…tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"Lovely. If you need anything at all, feel free to ask. There are sentries stationed at all hours."

"Thank you." He said as Thranduil glided out of the room closing the door behind him.

Estel sighed, slipping out of his long dress tunic and leggings, replacing them with his nightclothes. He jumped and hoisted himself up onto the high bed, looking up at the canopy of carven boughs above him, creating the beams of the bed. From them hung a sheer curtain that billowed lightly in the warm breeze from the open window.

Estel smiled, imagining how Legolas must look in bed, his hair all a mess, out of his proper dress clothes. Perhaps his Elf was not so pristine in the morning. He laughed lightly before falling asleep.

Kay sorry if this has lots of spelling problems and whatnot it's like midnight and I'm normally in bed and asleep by nine, so cut me some slack. ;)

Comments are good. I like them. Appease me. Tell me what you like and what you don't so I can fix it or keep it and make it better :) Yay!

Comments about girly Legolas: I know. I'm aware. I never envisioned young Legolas as looking particularly formidable, and in my head he's always been a bit smaller and more slender than the rest of them...I have this sort of head cannon that the whole War of the Ring thing really changed him and that before that, he was terribly naive to the world.

Don't worry. Next chapter Estel will experience the tougher side of Legolas. I HAVE A PLAN

Okay I'm going to stagger to bed now...


	4. Chapter 4

When Estel woke the next morning, the sun was already high over the eastern horizon. Estel sat up and ran a hand through his tangled hair, then slipped from the bed and staggered into the attached bathroom, where he washed his face and teeth. Normally, he did not bother to brush his hair. He didn't usually bother himself with looks, but now he wanted to impress Legolas, who he was sure looked impeccable. He ran a brush through his hair and pulled on a clean tunic and leggings, as well as a belt and his dark leather boots, and then he hurried from the room.

Estel saw no one on his journey down the long hall, and he was frightened he would get lost in the tangle that was the Palace of the Greenwood, but he eventually found his way to the patio door and pushed it open, confident he would find at least one familiar face there. He found many.

"Good morning, Estel!" Linwe said with a smile from where she sat next to her husband. Elrond was also present, seated across from Thranduil, peeling an orange.

"Good morning." Estel replied.

"I regret to inform you that you have missed breakfast. We did not wish to disturb you. But take whatever you'd like." Thranduil said, looking to the bowl of fruit in the center of the table. "If that is not satisfactory I will have something prepared." He smiled.

"That is alright." Estel said, taking an apple from the bowl on the table between the company. "This is just fine…Where has everyone else gone?" he asked.

"Elladan and Elrohir have gone off to the boarders with the guardsmen to hunt." Elrond explained. "Though I do not believe your inquiry concerns them." He teased. Estel blushed. Thranduil laughed.

"He is on the training fields, practicing his archery, I would guess." The king said with a smile. Estel returned the grin.

"It's just around the corner and down the first path on the right." Linwe instructed.

"Thank you." Estel said, hurrying off down the path to find his prince.

—o0o—

The archery field was not difficult to find; nor was Legolas. Estel easily picked him out of the line of training soldiers. He stood on the far end of the wooden deck, a bowstring pulled back against his jaw. His hair was pulled back off of his face in a tight ponytail that fell over his bare shoulder, for, as many of the soldiers were, Legolas' tunic was tied around his waist, waving in the hot breeze like a pale green flag.

Estel admired from a distance, watching Legolas draw arrow after arrow from where they stuck in the soft ground in front of him, each one hitting its mark exactly; he even managed to spilt two of the arrows with another, something Estel had only experienced in myths and legends. Though all of the elves training were accurate marksmen, none hit their mark as precisely as Legolas. But Estel didn't pay much attention to them. His gaze was fixed on Legolas, even though the elf's back was to him.

Estel was wonderstruck. He had assumed Legolas was thin, and that he would appear waifish when without a tunic or robe (not that Estel was thinking about what Legolas looked like without a tunic…) but he was so terrifically wrong. Legolas' back, though slender, was solid and muscular. His shoulders were strong, and his upper arm contracted as he drew back his bowstring, relaxing back to porcelain smooth as he released the string. He lowered his bow to retrieve another arrow, his shoulder blades rotated smoothly and fluidly as he did so. Estel decided to take a closer look.

The young man stepped up onto the raised platform from which the soldiers were shooting from, slipping behind them quietly. When he finally reached Legolas, he stood until the prince had finished his shot, then placed a hand on his shoulder. Legolas yanked an arrow from the ground where it stuck, strung it, and aimed it at Estel's head in a split second, startled, but he lowered his weapon and smiled when he saw the face of the young man. Estel smiled meekly in return, his hands held up, his eyes wide in fear. Legolas was in fact lethal.

"Sorry. You startled me." Legolas said, pulling a rope to use the pulley system, bringing the target up to the platform. He removed his arrows. Estel watched his chest contract as he yanked at the arrows, pulling each of them out one by one. Estel could not understand how Legolas could appear so lithe but be so strong. Legolas placed all of the arrows back into his quiver, and then pulled his tunic back over his head and smiled, his cheeks and forehead red from the heat. He slung his bow and the arrows over his shoulder and smiled, taking Estel's hand and stepping down from the platform.

"You do not have to stop if you do not wish to." Estel said. Legolas shrugged.

"I've been out here for hours. The sun is high and I am hot. I would rather do something with you." He explained.

"What would you like to do?" Estel asked. Legolas was silent in thought.

"Where are Elladan and Elrohir?" Legolas asked. The twins were always good for a laugh, as long as they were together. Legolas enjoyed their company.

"Your atar said they were out at the boarder with the guards."

"Let us go there, then. I have not been to the boarder in a very long while."

"Alright." Estel agreed. He had been hoping to go somewhere with Legolas…alone…But he would have followed the Elf to the ends of the earth if he asked, and there was at least a mile's walk between where they stood and the boarder, plenty of alone time.

Legolas wove his long white fingers between Estel's strong, calloused ones, and somehow, they fit together perfectly, their juxtaposition working together like the pieces of a puzzle; no matter how opposite they seem, the pieces always fit together.

They walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company and the pleasant, cooling effect the shade of the canopy had on their faces. All was calm and serene, until a rustle rattled the leaves on the ground.

Estel leapt in front of Legolas, drawing the dagger he kept at his side, and assumed a fighting stance, only to see a pair of squirrels frolicking in the thicket. Legolas smiled, though he was a bit exasperated.

"What was that all about?" he asked as Estel softened, sheathing his dagger at his belt.

"I was just startled, is all…I didn't want anyone attacking you." He explained. Legolas bowed his eyebrows.

"And who exactly would be out to attack me?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter!" Estel said, taking Legolas into his arms and holding him in an embrace, which Legolas returned halfheartedly. "I love you. I have to protect you." Legolas slipped out of Estel's arms and pulled his hair out of its ponytail, shaking it out.

"I do not need protecting, Estel." He said, not angry, but ever so slightly displeased. This happened to him often. Everyone seemed to believe he was delicate and in need of protection.

"I know you do not need it," Estel said, realizing he had struck a sour note in Legolas. "But I like to pretend that you do so that I might be your valiant hero." He explained. Legolas smiled and hugged him, wholeheartedly this time, then craned his long neck upwards, giving Estel a fleeting kiss across his lips, hardly touching. Estel kissed him as well, far harder and more passionately than Legolas' brief peck.

"You tease me." Estel said when they finally pulled away, a chuckle in his voice, a smile stretched across his face.

"You said it yourself, Estel. I am elusive. It wouldn't be any fun if I gave you what you wanted immediately all the time." He explained with a grin. "You stole my first kiss, I should think I have the right to withhold one from you, however close it may seem." Estel smiled, pushing Legolas' golden hair behind his ear and out of his face. Legolas shivered at the touch.

"Forgive me," he began, "but I wanted to see your face." Legolas smiled, inspecting Estel's face as closely as the young man inspected his. The Elf found the Man's rough chin intriguing. Elves did not grow beards or stubble under their noses. Legolas brought his hand up and brushed it over Estel's rough cheek and down to his chin, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"What?" Estel asked with a grin.

"Your chin," Legolas began.

"What about my chin fascinates you so?" he asked, taking Legolas' hand again and continuing down the path through the forest.

"It is…prickly." He said. Estel laughed.

"Forgive me, I have not shaved since the day before yesterday."

"Shave?" Legolas asked as they continued watching. "I do not understand." He said, puzzled.

"Here, like this." He said, drawing his small dagger and running it across his cheek. He took Legolas' hand and drew it across the area. "See? Now it is smooth." He continued walking, shaving off the rest of his chin, hoping he did not cut himself. He usually did this in front of a mirror. Legolas watched him, walking beside the Man, completely perplexed. Though most Elves had long, thick hair on their heads, the hair on their arms and legs was fair and invisible to most. They grew no hair on their faces.

"You look quite nice," Legolas said, "but I think I prefer it when your chin is prickly."

"And why is that?" Estel asked, laughing lightly.

"It is different than anyone I have ever met before. _You_ are different from everyone I have met. That is why I like you."

"Because I am strange and not nearly as beautiful as any of your people?" Estel said with a grin.

"No. It is because you are handsome and so wonderfully imperfect. The bump in your nose, the scar on your chin…" Legolas said, holding Estel's hand loosely in his own, swinging it as they walked through the Greenwood, bright green and gold light filtering through the leaves.

"It is funny," Estel said with a smile, "that someone so perfect could love someone so flawed." Legolas smiled.

"You are perfect because you are flawed." Legolas said as they neared the boarder, the archway marking the entrance to the realm coming into view. Legolas placed his bow on the ground, and ran to the gate and swept through it as a bird swoops smoothly in flight. He ran out into the open fields beside the edge of the wood, his arms outstretched, his face turned towards the sun. Estel watched, with a smile, as Legolas spun, danced, and laughed like a child. Estel could never understand the joy he was feeling. Legolas and all of his people were so close to the earth and the sky and the life in between, and Estel could not connect to the exuberant sun the way Legolas could. Even so, he smiled and ran through the gate himself, taking Legolas' hands and dancing with him until the sky began to spin. Legolas lay down in the bright grass, out of breath from laughing and twirling. Estel followed suit quickly, looking up through the tall grass shoots and flowers and up into the sky until the world stopped spinning.

The young man propped himself up onto his elbow, laying on his side and watching the elf as he lay beside him, his eyes closed, a contented smile on his lips. Estel leaned over the elf and lowered himself slowly, carefully, kissing Legolas on the corner of his mouth. The Elf's smile grew, and he wrapped his arms around Estel's shoulders, scratching the nape of his neck lightly. Estel kissed the young Elf again, very gingerly, lightly but heartfelt. Legolas finally opened his eyes and looked into Estel's stormy grey ones as they parted.

"What do we have here?" someone asked from the tree line. Estel whipped his head around, and Legolas sat up.

"Has someone finally broken the young princes façade?" the voice said. Legolas smiled, recognizing the voice as that of his friend.

"Rirosson! Come down!" the prince called, standing up in the field, looking towards the nearby tree line. A young elf, slightly older than Legolas, dropped from the trees, landing silently. He had the reddest hair Estel had ever seen, and it shone in the sunlight as he approached Legolas.

"My Prince." He said with a low bow when he came near. Legolas laughed.

"How long were you watching?" Legolas asked. Estel sat in the grass nearby, listening, hoping this strange Elf had not heard anything particularly embarrassing.

"hm…let me see… 'oh Estel, you are so wonderful in your flaws!' 'Legolas, it is strange how one so perfect could love someone so imperfect!' something along those lines. I almost threw up." He said jokingly. Legolas blushed, but laughed.

"I am not nearly as shameless as when you first met Glirhel. You said revolting things to her! I am surprised she did not slap you!"

"Do not say any of that!" he said, pressing his palm to Legolas' mouth, quieting him. Legolas chuckled through his nose and Rirosson released him.

Estel bowed his eyebrows, his gaze darkening upon Rirosson. He had done nothing wrong, and yet Estel found himself angry with him; angry for laying a hand on his Legolas.

"You are Estel, then?" he said with a smile, placing his hand on Estel's shoulder in greeting.

"Yes." The man answered simply, curtly. Rirosson bowed his eyebrows, then smirked.

"Do not worry, Estel. Legolas is all yours. I am betrothed." He smiled, fishing a charm out of his tunic; a small crystal enclosed in a thicket of silver leaves. "I'm not one for stubborn princes." He said, turning to Legolas with a grin. Estel smiled meekly, his cheeks reddened. He should not have been so harsh with the young guard.

"But how did you—I mean, I wasn't really jealous, just—" Estel babbled at Rirosson.

"You looked like Durin's Bane and your eyes threatened to bore into my skin." He joked. Legolas laughed. Estel did not.

"It is alright, Meleth, do not be angry. Take it as a compliment." Legolas said, standing beside Estel, who placed his hand on the Elf's slender waist.

"You're so desperately in love with our little prince that you become visibly distressed when he is not in your arms. It's adorable. And disgusting." Rirosson said with a smirk. Estel returned the smile, beginning to understand that the Elf meant no harm. Rirosson's offensive sense of humor was just that: a joke. Estel did not take it to heart.

"Have you seen Elladan or Elrohir?" Legolas asked the Elf.

"They were headed back to the palace last I saw them, but not by the path. Neldir and Indir were taking them back on the flets.

"So the twins found the twins." Legolas said with a smile. Neldir and Indir, like Elladan and Elrohir, were identical, so much so that they sometimes switched places if one could not make it to his post in time, or did not feel like running a particular errand. Unlike Elladan and Elrohir, though, Neldir and Indir always got along. They were like to halves of the same person; bookends.

"I suppose that means you lovebirds will have some alone time." Rirosson said with a grin, running his hand through his impossibly red hair. "I've got to be at the back gate. Someone has to keep those drunken fools in line. I swear they drink more wine than they send down the river." Legolas laughed, and Estel smiled.

"fare well, then." Legolas said as Rirosson leapt back up and into the trees.

"Forgive him if he said anything that offended you. He can come across as boorish, but he's really quite nice." Legolas explained.

"He did not bother me." Estel said. "Though I must admit I was a bit jealous…He made you laugh so easily. You smiled at him, and I wished I were he." He admitted. Legolas smiled.

"You are not my only friend, Estel." Legolas said, taking the man's hand in his own, walking along the tree line and back through the gate, back into the shelter of the woods, the embrace of the trees.

"I know…But I cannot help feeling unworthy when you look upon another…I know that I am not worthy of you, and I am frightened that you will chose someone over me." He said, holding Legolas' hand tighter.

"Estel, I am six hundred years and one day today, and I have lived in this Greenwood my entire life. I know the names of most of the people living there, and if there were anyone within these boarders that I wished to take as a consort, I would be with them now. But I am not. I am with you." He smiled up at the man, walking beside him down the well-worn path. "Do not doubt my love, for it is as great as yours…perhaps different in the ways it makes itself evident, but I promise you it is just as strong." He said. The elf retrieved his bow and quiver from where they lay beside the gate, but did not hang them on his back where they were usually kept. Instead, he held them and let the quiver hit his knees as he walked. Estel looked to him, curious.

"why do you not wear your bow?" he asked. Legolas shrugged.

"If they are on my back, they would be very easy to reach." He said. Estel bowed his eyebrows.

"Isn't that their purpose? To be easy to reach?" Legolas smiled up at the man.

"yes…But if they were easy to reach, I would not need protecting." He explained. Estel smiled.

"I suppose I'll have to protect you, then." He said.


End file.
